Kakshi's Fiancee
by KAKASHILOVER4
Summary: Will Kakashi tell Naomi that he loves her more than just a friend or will he just chicken out and have one of his students do it for her. Will Tsunade tell Naomi what really happened to her family. Check this out!


**Sorry this took so long my tower for my computer does not work and I try not to get caught by my teachers in school. So I hope you like this story.**

**Chapter 1**

**A VISIT FROM AN OLD FRIEND**

Kakashi was running late as always to teach his students. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura was the names of his students. When he was coming back to train them. He forgot that his old friend was coming to visit him during the day. So he ran to where his students are at. When he got there they were not here. He wondered where they went. When he went to go look for them he heard someone laughing quietly above in the tree. He saw Sakura up in the tree.

"Sakura what are you doing up there?" asked Kakashi

"I promised Naruto not to tell you why I am up here and not to tell you where he is," said Sakura.

"And may I ask why he is not here at all." said Kakashi.

**I TOLD YOU THAT I AM NOT SAYING**...JEEZ yelled Sakura while rolling her eyes too.

"OK OK "said Kakashi smiling.

Close by Naruto was hiding from Kakahsi. Kakashi doesn't know that Naruto was behind him in the bushes. Naruto came creeping out of the bushes behind Kakashi.

"Sakura...Where is Sasuke?" asked Kakahsi.

"Um...he went back home because he forgot something he needs for training today. Sasuke said he should be back by the time you come,"said Sakura.

"Oh OK," said Kakashi.

"Should I go and get him Sensi?" asked Sakura.

"No..Naruto should go and get him for us," said Kakashi.

"**WHAT...**How did you know that I was here," said Naruto angrily.

"Because before I had you guys for my students I use to have one that use to try and sneak up on me, but it didn't work out as he planned it to happen," said Kakashi.

"And besides we have to train short this evening today," said Kakashi.

"Kakashi-Seni...Why do we have training short asked" said Naruto

"Because Naruto I have an old friend that is going to visit me sometime today," said Kakashi

"Oh...SO that is why our training is going to be short" said Sakura.

"Hey Kakashi" said Naruto "Who is this person that you know so much about"?

Kakashi said "I am not going to say...because she might be here now or later on today?

"Oh...Kakashi please tell us a little bit about her," said Sakura

"**NO I SAY**," said Kakashi If I told you two and Sauske, then you guys will just ask her questions and she doesn't like to answer or talk about her past.

Sasuke comes back from his house.He dosen't know what is going on so he was just about to ask what was going on here but Naruto and Sakura told him what was going on.

"Sasuke...Kakashi is going to have us a short training today because he is suppose to meet an old friend of his this morning or evening," said Naruto when he smiling.

"Yeah...What Naruto said," said Sakrua.

"So Kakashi who is the person you got to meet," said Sasuke.

"I already asked that question...DUH," said Naruto

"Thank You" said Kakashi.

"But...,"said Sasuke.

"I told you guys that I am not going to tell you," said Kakashi angrily.

"Jeez, Kakashi don't go and yell at them," said Naomi.

Kakashi didn't know that Naomi was right behind him when she said that. She was about 28 years old with long black hair, black eyes, about the same height as Kakashi, skinny and a ninja Leader for the Village of the Hidden Leaf.

"How long have you been behind me?" said Kakashi.

"Oh...Just long enough for you to start to get mad at your students,"said Naomi.

"Hey Kakashi," said Naruto "Who is this girl?"

I am so sorry...Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura this is a friend of mine, her name is Naomi she is the granddaughter of Tsunade.

**"YOUR THE GRANDDAUGHTER OF THE FIFTH HOKAGE?"** said Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura being surprised by it.

"Yes,"said Naomi "I am also a Ninja Leader for the Village of the Hidden Leaf."

"When did you become a Ninja Leader for the Village of the Hidden Leaf?" said Naruto.

"I became a Ninja Leader when Kakashi and I went to the academy together," said Naomi.

"What team leader are you?" said Sauske.

"Yeah!" said Sakrua and Naruto.

"I am the 7th team leader,"said Naomi

"Well, we should get back to training," said Kakashi.

"I will see you guys around" said Naomi.

"Sure..but leave a letter at my house on the door so that I know where we are going to night,"said Kakashi.

"Jamata"said Sakura, Naruto and Saskue

"Jamata to you too everyone"said Naomi

So what do you think the sequel to this is coming soon. Post me of how do you think of the story I wrote. Oh and one more thing Jamata means good-bye in Japanese. Also watch out for the next chapter here soon.


End file.
